


Do You See It Too?

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate AU where you don't see colors until you touch your soul mate for the first time and then when they die the colors disappear again.</p>
<p>York hadn’t actually touched Carolina before project Freelancer. He had bumped her drink and spoken to her, but he hadn’t touched her. She had been making a conscious effort not to touch him, so he respected that. But once they met again at PFL there was no avoiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See It Too?

York’s breathing was heavy as sweat dripped from his forehead. He wiped it out of his eyes and smirked at his sparring partner. “You know, I thought this was gonna be easy.” He joked. The other man, North Dakota was his codename, laughed.

“So did I, but I guess we are evenly matched,” He shook his head.

“I guess, since I am young and strong and you are… Well… Not so much, balances out the fact that I am a newer soldier and you an experienced one,” York said.

North laughed and then threw himself at the younger man again, this time giving him a black eye before York pinned him to the ground.

York stood up, his eyes twinkling and helped North off the floor. “Not bad for a old man,” he joked.

“Not bad for a newbie,” North replied, laughing.

“My turn,” Carolina said from the sideline.

“Did you win your round with Wash?” York asked. Carolina laughed and York couldn’t help but revel in the beautiful sound of it.

“Of course I did, have you seen him fight?” She smiled.

“Well, Yeah, just… You never know with that kid. He manages to stare down Maine almost every morning. He is the only one who can get him out of bed without serious bodily injury,” York laughed.

North and Carolina chuckled and Carolina stepped onto the mat. “Anyway, My turn, York.”

York smirked again and said, “Bring it on, Carolina.”

Carolina grinned and launched herself at him. York braced himself and caught her, spinning them around so as not to lose momentum when he threw her back. She stumbled backwards, off balance and confused, looking around with wide eyes. York, not even registering that her hair had turned bright red and the tank-top she was wearing bright turquoise, used her momentary confusion to deliver a swift and hard kick to her chest, sending her sailing backwards. She landed hard on the ground, but snapped right back up. “You okay? I wouldn’t want to hurt the director's princess.” He joked.

“ _You_ , hurt _Me_?” Carolina smirked. “This _princess_ is a lot tougher than you seem to think.” She said.

York went to deliver a witty one liner back, but his head hit the ground hard enough that he saw stars before he could even open his mouth. He felt wet start on the back of his head as Carolina’s bright red hair swam into view. “Hey, Your hair is really red. I really like it.” He said before fainting.

He woke up what felt like days later with a splitting headache and a rather angry voice chewing someone out. “-out it. Why would you even hit him that hard anyway?”

“Well, _sir_ ,” Carolina said somewhat bitterly, “I you actually listened you would have heard me when I said it was anccident the first seven times.”

_She is one stubborn girl,_ York thought. “How long was I out?”

“Only a few minutes, drama queen,” York opened his eyes to see North and Wash next to him. North was the one who had spoken. “I’ll bet you have a killer headache, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” York said. “How hard did she hit me, exactly?”

“Well, We all heard your head connect with the ground through the mat, so I would say pretty hard.” Wash said.

“Thanks kid,” York laughed and then sat up, feeling the back of his head. He pulled his hand away with a little dried blood on it. “Well, May have accounted for a lot more blood loss, seeing as I felt my head get wet before I passed out.” York looked at Wash and North, only just now registering that he could see the colors they were wearing.

“Have you always worn purple and green, North?” North looked at him weirdly as Carolina joined them. “Do you see that too, Carolina? North is wearing purple and green!”

York saw something spark in Carolina’s eyes and knew she could see it. He smirked. “You are definitely one tough Princess, if the dried blood on the back of my head means anything.”

Carolina looked concerned. “Did I make you bleed?”

“Not a lot,” York said, standing up with the help of the smirking North. He knew what was going on.

“Why don’t you two go talk somewhere else? I know your Lockers are close to each other,” North said. “Me and Wash here are going to spar. He needs the practice.”

Wash started to make a noise of discontent, but was cut off by York saying, “Maybe Carolina can help me to my locker in repayment for the head injury.”

Carolina rolled her eyes and said, “You can walk fine,” but her objection was somewhat nullified when York tried to take a step and nearly fell over, his face going white. “Never mind then, come on York.” She pulled his arm over her shoulders and the two of them walked out of the training room.

“So you totally see colors now too, right?” York said quietly as they made their slow way to the locker room.

Carolina didn’t respond.

York let it go for a minute before saying, “It is okay if you don’t, I just want to know so that I am not holding onto hope where there is none,” he said.

She still didn’t respond, and they walked the rest of the way to his locker in silence. Once there he thanked her and said he could go shower on his own. She nodded and started to walk away, but turned back just before she left the row of lockers. “Hey York,” she said.

“Yeah?”

“The gold on your shirt really complements your blue eyes,” she said. “I had just… never seen that before.”

York grinned and thanked her, fist pumping when he was sure she was out of earshot. He knew, as soon as he saw her that second time when he first showed up for Project Freelancer, that she was his match, and he was so glad it had been officially settled.

 

_Carolina shot out of bed, tears streaming down her face as she pulled herself out of her dreams. She reached under her pillow for the one picture of her friends she had. She hugged it to her chest and let herself cry for once. It had been seven years to the day since she had first seen color, and two years to the day since she had lost it._


End file.
